Mi situación actual
by RavioliHeart
Summary: Mientras decide qué ponerse para salir de fiesta esa noche, Jean reflexiona acerca de su relacion con Marco. (Jean/Marco AU)


No es raro que uno se arregle para salir de fiesta un sábado. En la calle ves a todo el mundo bien vestido, en mayor o menor medida. Las chicas se ponen tacones y minifaldas, y los chicos sus mejores sudaderas y pantalones. Es natural querer que te vean guapo en esas ocasiones, además, desentonaría mucho salir un sábado en chándal y...

Me rindo.

Lanzo la camisa a la montaña de ropa que está empezando a formarse en la silla de mi cuarto. Es la quinta que me pruebo. Y tampoco me gusta.

Pensaréis que soy un nenaza preocupado por qué me voy a poner, pero lo cierto es que faltan diez minutos para que Marco llame a mi puerta y yo aún estoy en calzoncillos. Marco. Él es el verdadero motivo de mi agobio. No me interesa en lo más mínimo cómo va vestida la gente un sábado por la noche, ni me importa si me ven o no guapo.

Sé que no es "lo normal" que a un chico le guste otro chico; también sé que no es tan extraño. Harán como dos semanas desde que Marco empezó a gustarme, y en ningún momento me lo he tomado a mal. Tal vez debería haberme enfadado conmigo mismo, decirme que no estaba bien que él me atrajera de ese modo. Y al principio lo hice, lo juro, pero...

¿Por qué negar algo que te hace sentir feliz? Y nada en este mundo puede hacerte más feliz que el amor. "La pizza sí", dirán algunos. Y sí, es deliciosa, pero al final siempre aparece alguien que te roba el corazón, y ni todas las pizzas del mundo pueden compararse a la sensación que eso te provoca. Cualquiera que haya estado enamorado alguna vez entenderá lo que digo. Y, ojo, no me refiero a los amores de novios o amantes. Me refiero a los no correspondidos. En mi opinión, son los mejores.

Esa incertidumbre acerca de lo que la otra persona siente por ti, mirarle cuando él mira hacia otro lado, interpretar cada uno de sus gestos como te da la gana y montarte la paranoia tú sólo, imaginaros juntos de mayores, casados y con hijos, y que se te revuelva el estómago -en el buen sentido- al darte cuenta de cuánto te gustaría y de lo difícil que es al mismo tiempo.

Tu cerebro segrega endorfinas, ni flecha de cupido ni leches, y hace que te sientas bien contigo mismo y con todo el mundo. Hasta besarías el cabezón de ese compañero de clase idiota al que no puedes ni ver.

No digo que sea así para todo el mundo, pero es como yo lo veo. Como yo lo vivo cada día al lado de Marco. Él me gusta mucho, más de lo que nunca nadie me ha gustado. Y de verdad me gustaría ser correspondido. Pero cuando nos vemos bromeamos, reímos y jugamos como dos idiotas, como dos amigos. Y yo juraría que tengo bastante.

Sería estúpido negar que no se me acelera el corazón cuando me toca o me abraza, o cuando me pide que le haga cosquillas en el pelo, porque dice que así se duerme más rápido. Yo atesoro esos momentos como si fueran de oro macizo. Y sé que si él fuera mi novio no sabría valorarlos del mismo modo.

Al fin he encontrado una ropa decente; que no busque salir con Marco no significa que no quiera gustarle. Después de todo sé que si fuera así él no tendría el valor para decírmelo. A pesar de que es desenvuelto y atrevido con algunas cosas, es muy tímido cuando de asuntos amorosos se trata. Y lo digo por experiencia, que yo me he tragado todas sus pataletas cada vez que no sabía cómo pedirle salir a una chica.

A veces me pregunto qué es lo que me gusta tanto de él. Y siempre llego a la misma conclusión: no lo sé. No es especialmente guapo, aunque sí inteligente. Está estúpidamente obsesionado con los juegos y es un dormilón. Se infla de comer a cada rato, aunque no engorda ni lo más mínimo. Y como esas, mil cosas más.

Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Supongo que será por todo el cariño que le tengo, por mi forma de quererle ciegamente, o por lo ciego que es el amor, pero jamás he conocido a nadie tan atractivo como él. Y no sólo físicamente -que me parece guapísimo-, sino con respecto a su personalidad. Es listo a rabiar. Sabe montones de adivinanzas y acertijos con los que me tortura de vez en cuando y utiliza para reírse de mí cuando ve que no puedo resolverlos. Se le da bien la música, aunque bailando parezca una anguila fuera del agua, e incluso tuvo una época en la que le dio por dibujar. Respecto a su obsesión con los juegos... personalmente me parece más divertido escucharle insultarse a sí mismo cuando pierde que jugar. Aunque claro, él casi nunca pierde.

Acaban de llamar a la puerta. Será él seguramente. Mientras camino hacia la entrada de mi casa, noto que se me ha puesto una sonrisa de tonto en la cara tan evidente que un cartel de neón diciendo "voy a ver a la persona que me gusta" se quedaría corto. Mudo esa expresión de mi rostro rápidamente y abro la puerta.

Y allí está él, sonriente y relajado, como cualquier chico de diecisiete años que va casa de su mejor a buscarle para irse juntos de fiesta.


End file.
